Livre De L'amour The Book of Love
by tiffy-kun823
Summary: Love is like a violin, the music may stop now and then, but the sound remains forever.   It's my first One-Shot. Please Read. You'll love it!


_**OKAY I LOVE BLOOD+ SO THIS IS MY NEWEST CREATION. AS YOU CAN SEE IT IS A ONE-SHOT WHICH I AM NOT GOOD AT SO I HOPE I DO GOOD. ENJOY**_

_

* * *

_

_Love is like a violin. The music may stop now and then, but the strings remain forever._

Haji's eyes scanned the delicate handwriting with utmost fascination. His work-warn hands gripped the book's brown binding lightly and he read the cover over again. Livre de L'amour. His heart fluttered unconsciously as he read the title once more. The book of love indeed. It was a small book with very fine print yet, he couldn't help but want to memorize every word in the book. He had read the book twenty-nine times all ready, but he felt as if he had missed something. It was a very infuriating feeling.

_We loved with a love that was more than love._

As he had always enjoyed classical poetry and literature, Saya had declined to pay attention to the words that had shaped him morally. And she had failed to realized that most of those words were her own. Saya had always favored fine arts whilst he preferred literary arts. Indeed, he very much enjoyed playing the cello but his mind was always on the books in Joel's library. He enjoyed the stories of forbidden lovers that died for each other, or men that could kill hydras, or, his most favorite one about a man that simply couldn't have the woman he loved. That one about a lovely woman called Beatrice, seemed to hit him in ways he would keep to himself.

_Relationships are like glass. Sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting it back together._

His complex feelings for Saya, as he would learn, would always be complex till his dying day. She was his sister, his guardian, and his Beatrice. He was her knight, her servant and her Dante. Despite his constant hoping and wishing, he knew that what he wanted was impossible. You couldn't tell by looking anymore, but they were from two very different worlds. He was a was a ragamuffin gypsy child and she had the best of all "childhoods". Most times the women that came to him like moths to a flame had horrible personalities, and Saya's beaus had only one thing on their minds. And they made that very well known.

_A hundred hearts would be too few, to carry all my love for you._

As he thought these pleasant and unpleasant thoughts, Saya walked in with a frown on her pretty features. She stomped in with a huff and slouched next to him. Haji couldn't help but notice the new gown she was wearing. It was an emerald green tea gown that trailed after her. Off-white ruffles adorned the collar and sleeves. She also wore an elegant comb in her hair. Haji was sure at this time that the entire outfit was imported from Spain. He went as far as to wonder if she carried a flamenco fan. He would make sure to ask when she was feeling better.

_Passion spins around love and I am dizzy always around you._

"Saya, what's wr-"

"Oh, Haji! I simply despise my humanities professor. He's making me read this play in old English that is so boring and depressing." Haji almost smiled at her adorable pout, but decided that then wasn't the time. "Which play?" She threw a small book with a white cover over to him. He read the golden title: _Romeo and Juliet_ and smiled broadly. "Saya, this play is easy enough to understand. I'll help make it simpler word-wise." Saya rested her hand on her cheek- _"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"_- and stared tediously at Haji.

Haji cleared his throat and started to read where she had left her bookmark, "Um, well Romeo tells Juliet, _'And what love can do that dares love attempt; therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me._ Then Juliet says, _'If they do see thee, they will murder thee'_. Do you understand the conflict Saya?" She waved her hand impatiently. "I get that their families don't want them to be together, okay. I just don't understand why they have to over-exaggerate themselves with how they talk." She rolled her eyes. Haji smiled. "It was a different time, Saya."

"Well what does explaining how pretty she was have to do with the moon?" She asked hotly. Haji cocked up an eyebrow then understood what she was referring to. "You mean when Romeo make his speech about her beauty: _'But soft, what light through yonder window breaks. It is the east and Juliet is the sun. Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief._" He stopped himself when he noticed Saya's look of astonishment and he blushed lightly. "Haji, have you memorized the entire play?" He shook his head.

"It's just this book I have." He motioned toward _Livre de L'amour._ "It has many romantic quotes in it, and what I just said was one of them." She stood and leaned over to take his book. She opened the aging pages and read. After a few minutes she let out a giggle. "I like this one: _'You know you're in love when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.'_ It's really cute, though I can't relate." _I can, my love._ Haji shook his head at the thought, though it was true.

"Yes, that one is very nice. Though I prefer," he flipped over a few pages, "this one: _'Love me and the world is mine'_. It makes me...um... think." Saya smiled slightly and looked through the book once more. "Hey, Haji, have you ever been in love before?" Haji adverted his eyes though she wasn't looking at him. "Yes." He watched as Saya took a deep breath and her hands seemed to be shaking. "Oh? What was she like." Haji swallowed before responding.

_Two souls, one heart._

"She was beautiful. Her eyes were- No- her smile was her best feature. Every time she smiled, I lived a new life. She was smart and witty and fun. She taught me how to live my life to the fullest and never let anything stop me from doing just that. I loved her, and haven't loved another with the love I had for her since." He finally looked over to Saya, and to his dismay, she had tears in her eyes. "Saya? What's wrong?" She shook her head quickly and let out a half smile. The smile said she was fine, but her eyes told him otherwise.

_Beauty... when you look into a woman's eyes and see what is in her heart._

He walked slowly up to Saya and cupped her chin. He lifted it slowly and stared deep into her amber eyes. "If what I told you upset you, I do apologize." Saya shook her head again and pushed him away uncomfortably. She adverted her eyes and fiddled with her hands. "It's fine. I was just thinking of the man I was in love with." Haji's eyes widened and he felt his throat get sore. "He was a stubborn strong-willed boy, and he always had to have the last word in an argument. Yet, as he got older, he matured and he grew to be very handsome. His eyes are his best feature. They're like a mirror and I always found myself within them. I guess I can describe him like this quote here: _'So dear I love him, that with him all deaths I could endure, without him live no life'_. He's just so..." She let out a soft sigh.

_Our hearts are drunk with a beauty our eyes could never see_.

Haji had never in his life felt such jealousy and he felt it rise to the pit of his soul and heart. He then realized something odd. "Saya?" She gave him a bright grin. "How did you know this boy when he was a child?" Saya's face turned bright red and she clutched her stomach as if she was about to vomit. She paced around the room nervously as if searching for an answer. "Well, Haji," this came out very high pitched. She cleared her throat loudly. "He- I- We were both-" She groaned miserably and covered her face with her hands. Haji moved over to her and cupped her shoulders. "Saya-" He was cut off by her soft, sweet lips against his own.

_Her lips on his could tell him better than all her stumbling words._

When she broke the kiss abruptly, Haji cursed the fact that he didn't respond, but he stood there still dumbfounded by her abrupt actions. "Saya?" She, herself, was blushing deeply. "I'm sorry about that Haji." Saya fiddled with her hands some more and broke into a light sweat. "It's just, I couldn't possibly imagine you with another lady and you and her. And her and you. Together. Forever..." Haji embraced her suddenly and she leaned into the embrace, while wrapping her arms around his neck. Haji then whispered, half chuckling in her ear, "You don't even know who the lady is. Do you, Saya?" As he couldn't contain it anymore, his lips let out a soft snicker.

_Do I love you because you're beautiful, or are you beautiful because I love you?_

Saya pushed him away roughly. Her face became angry, as it was when she first came into the library. Her hands were balled into fists and were placed on her curvy hips. "What," she put loud emphasis on this word, "is so funny to you, Haji!" He shook his head, and tried desperately to not laugh again. "It's nothing. Nothing at all." Her eyes widened with exasperation. "You! You're still laughing. How dare you..." With that she went into a long rant about how Haji was being rude, and about how much strength it took for her to confess such a thing to him.

Haji went up to her yet again, and put a finger to her lips. "Saya, I love you." She looked at him shocked. "B- but what about that girl you were just talking about." Haji let out a laugh. "It was always about you, Saya. I couldn't love anyone else." Saya hooked her arms around his neck and smiled. "Well, then, I don't see how anyone could have been compared to me anyway." they both laughed together and Haji's arms went about her waist. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her own and she responded immediately.

_How did it happen that their lips came together? How does it happen that birds sing, that snow melts, that the rose unfolds, that the dawn whitens behind the stark shapes of trees on the quivering summit of the hill? A kiss, and all was said._

* * *

_**OKAY HOW'D U LIKE IT. THIS WAS MY FIRST ONE-SHOT SO I HOPED IT WAS GOOD. I HOPE U LIKED THE QUOTES. PLEEZ REVIEW!  
**_


End file.
